I'm dead!
by Fox-S.-Sanders
Summary: My first story. A girl ends up in the protection of the ghost with the most and even worse... dead. Things can't get worse. Right?
1. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I only own Aaliyah and Uncle John. The rest belong to Tim Burton, but I envy him...

Author comments: This is my first story here, and there will be a more detailed description of Aaliyah and her Uncle in later chapters. All comments are welcome, and sorry it seems kinda rushed.

Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

It had been an unnaturally long night, and the car ride was less than soothing. Her eyes fluttered gently as the car's AC washed over her. The coldness felt nice as she was lectured about how her part was very unacceptable for a young lady such as herself. Why couldn't her Uncle just shut up and drive? What was her crime that had been so offensive, yet had been her sole desire for at least a month? A role in a play, one that had fascinated her, _Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_.

"When will you learn? That's a role for boys. I'm surprised Miss Shannon had even allowed this! Plenty of female parts, but noooo… It had to be a male part!"

That had been the point her Uncle had been making for the last, unimaginably long, half-hour. She was dressed in a suit with long coattails and a black top hat. This very outfit had belonged to her long dead brother; excluding the top hat. That had been her father's. A stubborn sigh fled her lips as she muttered, "Yes Uncle." over and over. How she longed to be home and asleep or at school; a thought suddenly entered her mind which caused her to imagine how the play had went. What a night of splendor.

While he went on about how it was so improper, which she found utterly ludicrous, she found herself drifting off into her personal world. Everything was right in this world of hers. No hate, no vile creatures of any sort (but her meaning of vile was much different from normal children), and where anything good that could happen **did** happen. She imagined her family that had been dead, as she was told, but they were always blurry. Having no recollection of them was so strange to her. In fact, the only things she knew about them was what her Uncle had told her.

She was forced from her place of safety by a screech from the car. Bracing herself against the seat, the girl watched the car do a complete donut on the street, then to her horror saw a car speeding right towards her. Frantically, her Uncle grasped the wheel and tried to force them out of the path of the motorist. It had been too late. The car slammed into them and she felt a piece of metal pierce her stomach. She made a gurgling noise as warm blood dripped from her open mouth, and then she passed out.



Finding herself waking up and _not_ dead was a big surprise. Finding herself in a completely black room was an even bigger surprise. She made an attempt to feel the large piece of metal that had earlier impaled her and found another surprise. She couldn't move! The thought terrified her and she screamed, or tried to. She was zapped of energy, but knew she was merely drifting in nothingness. Once or twice this had happened in her dreams, but she knew that she was not dreaming.

A feeling of dread made sure of that and she felt her vision getting fuzzy. Suddenly she noticed that an overwhelming coldness had filled her body, but that wasn't what made her shiver. In front, no, passing through was something that could only be imagined in ones nightmares. Oh how she longed to scream and close her eyes, but the ability had been taken from her. She began sinking and noticed that she was in a sea of these inhuman beings! They looked like humans, except they also looked like raisins. Green, floating, human raisins and each looked exactly like the other.

More energy was drained from her when she noticed the sound of a door opening behind her. There was a gasp but she could not see the source. Instead, she merely passed out again, hoping when she awoke the specters would be gone and she would be safe again. The coldness had not left her, and it would never leave her. Had she been conscious she would have felt herself being pulled out of the dark abyss she was falling into, and soon laying on a tile floor.

Once again, she woke up. This time in what appeared to be an office. The smell of coffee, ink, and the sound of typing and papers rustling had tipped her off. Then she heard an exhale and the scent of smoke was taken in. Before she began coughing in protest, a woman had appeared before her with a rather disheartening frown on. Of course, the girl hadn't noticed that because she was staring at something else. A hole, a hole right in the woman's throat, which made her want to vomit on the spot.

Swallowing to keep her stomach down, she watched the lady place the cigarette in the hole and inhale through it. She exhaled through her mouth and then began speaking. Her tone seemed to be that of an annoyed business woman, which she obviously was, especially the annoyed part. "Ok, why exactly did you go into the room of lost souls? If you had paid attention and came to my office when your number was called, I could help you. But no, you had to wander about aimlessly. What's your name anyway? I'm sure I have a file on you somewhere…"

Slowly her name spilled from her lips, "Aaliyah, Aaliyah Barnaby. My Uncle is John Marks." At first the woman came up empty handed so she asked for her Father's name. Aaliyah shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. By the way, where am I?"

The frown turned a bit smaller, as if she were confused. The woman quirked an eyebrow before telling the child, "Your in the Afterlife. You didn't know you had died? Well, I imagine you died in your sleep then… alone." Aaliyah's eyes opened wide. She was dead? Then she quickly told the story to the woman who later called herself Juno. With each new detail the woman seemed more, and more interested.

"So, your telling me you got in a car wreck, a big chunk of metal stabbed you, yet your body remains unscathed. Then you wake up in that room instead of at your accident or the place your body currently was? Well this is extremely strange. Now, if your lying you better tell me, because I can't help you otherwise. I need to know so that if you do have a different name I could find your file so I can know how you died and why you ended up where I found you. So, are you lying?"

After a steady nod from the child, Juno sighed and paced. "I'll kill those idiots if those files are laying about somewhere. Now… I need to find someone who could baby-sit you for awhile… I mean watch over you." She had changed the end of that sentence because of the look on Aaliyah's face. It had been bad enough that she was alone, but it also seemed as though she had never existed. Which was impossible. Either that or the entire building was insane. More insane than usual.

Next thing Aaliyah knew, a man in a red tuxedo was storming in with the smuggest smirk she had ever seen. He hopped onto Juno's desk and leaned close to the nervous woman. Fluttering his stunning jade eyes at her, and with that he spoke in a sweet and gruff voice. "Hey June, miss me?" Then his pale lips puckered up as he attempted to plant a kiss on her cheek. Instead a lit cigarette was forced into his mouth. The _wrong way_.

He spat it out and scowled dangerously at the cool business woman who stood unimpressed in front of him. Juno smirked and said, "I see you just tried to pull one of your old schemes. I guess it's true that you can't teach old dogs new tricks." The guy muttered something under his breath as Aaliyah got a better look at him. His platinum blonde hair stuck out in any direction possible and his skin was very pale. She could see some grime had gathered on his cheek. He was covered in sand as though he had just taken a bath in a sandbox.

Then his eyes shot towards hers and she froze. There was a predatorial grin on his face as he slid off Juno's desk only to be grabbed by the collar of his tux and pulled back, "Don't touch her. Unless of course you wouldn't mind doing me a favor. If you can watch her and not violate her for a couple hours I can find her file and get her a permanent guardian." The girl's eyes went wide and she lurched forward. "Whoa, you can't leave me in his care. I should have a say since this is my life- I mean… afterlife?" She looked confused, "I mean, I just found out I'm dead! And frankly I don't wanna get raped either!"

The guy rolled his eyes and turned back to Juno, "And what do I get? I mean I hate babysitting and you know that I don't do nothing for free that I hate." Juno sighed and then grabbed his tie and pulled him close, "If you do, you don't get exorcised." Nodding the unkempt, rumpled man seemed satisfied, and that's when Juno addressed Aaliyah. "If he gets on your nerves just call his name three times. It's Betelgeuse." Then she turned back to him and gave the tie she still held a harsh jerk, "And don't do anything you'll regret. No nightclubs, no restricted areas, and especially don't take her haunting with you. I don't her to start doing bio-exorcisms like you."

Finally, Juno left. This left her and Betelgeuse. Aaliyah winced as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well babes, your stuck with me. Let's hit my house and get you situated before I start teachin' you the ropes and everythin' about the afterlife! By the way, what's your name? Or should I just keep callin' you babes?" Aaliyah swallowed and sighed, "My name is Aaliyah. Would you please get your arm off me? I'm getting a bit uncomfortable." He grinned and said in that voice that sounded oddly like honey being poured on gravel. "Sure babes, just give me a sec…" Suddenly she found her stomach had been twisted in knots and the world around her was spinning rapidly. Could dead people throw-up?


	2. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Still don't own any other characters besides Aaliyah and Uncle John. I'm still reasoning with Tim Burton though. By the end of... the 24th century, I shall have Betelgeuse! Until then, enjoy the two chars I already have. Next chapter stars Uncle John and Lydia Deetz, another character owned by the fabulous mind of Tim Burton. All other characters in my story so far, belong to Tim Burton as well. Sigh...

Author Note: All comments are considered valuable to me, and I love to receive them.

Betelgeuse had been holding her close to him as they spun, afraid she would lose consciousness as many first timers did. Even if she didn't, that usually meant they would get sick afterwards. Slowly the spinning stopped and they found themselves outside of a house. His house. The girl beside him hang tightly to his suit as she tried to balance herself. He would have to remember to get her used to that so she got used to it.

Aaliyah breathed deeply and noticed he was laughing at her, with a scowl she asked him what was the matter. "You don't need to breathe babe, your dead, remember?" She thought about this and shook her head, "I hate this whole being dead thing." Again the strange man chuckled, "You'll get used to it. Let me show you where you'll be stayin', and your roommates."

Quirking her brow she allowed herself to be lead up the stairs to the porch and to the big front doors. He shoved on the doors and they opened wide to reveal a dank, and dusty inside. Forcing herself to enter, Aaliyah found the décor to her liking. It was morbid and ancient. Skulls and old shelves cluttered the space and in the center sat a big armchair. Though she wasn't going to be sitting anywhere anytime soon. She began inspecting things until his voice came up behind her. "Don't you think you should see your room first?" The fact that it was so close made her jump.

She turned and squeaked at how he was smirking at her. For one moment she thought of a kitten and a huge wolf. A hungry wolf. Shaking off the thought she stood straight and nodded, then she remembered something. "Where are the other people you mentioned?" He shrugged, "Somewhere, you'll see em eventually." He walked off to the hallway and _floated_ up a flight of stairs. She guessed dead people could float, but couldn't help but stare in awe.

After noticing she wasn't climbing the stairs he looked down at a curious Aaliyah. "What? Oh, the floating, right- I'll teach you that later after you get settled." Sighing she climbed the stairs and found herself in a hallway that seemed to stretch to no end. Each door was numbered and she could see all the way into the hundreds but was sure there were more. He led her to a door with a number six on it. "This is my place, if you get nightmares don't be afraid to come screamin' to me." Afterwards he winked at her. Betegeuse looked at her as though she were fresh meat, and she wasn't crazy about the sensation.

Soon he led her to a room with the number eight on it's door. She was relieved to see her lucky number. Before opening the door he braced himself as if expecting something to leap out at him, but found that nothing had happened. He searched the wall for a light switch before flicking it on. He leaned close to her and whispered, "Every room holds their own surprises. Number seven is one of those rain forests. I haven't taken the time to explore em' all but I'm busy doin' my job and payin' the rent."

Then someone spoke up behind her. Whoever it was, he had a distinctly French accent. "Beateljoose, what I have I told joo about ze guests? None until joo pay joor rent." Aaliyah turned and let loose a shriek that could have broke glass. Betelgeuse would take his pinky and wiggle it in his ear, "Damn, you must have some good lungs there." She had screamed because the person behind them was a skeleton, who was looking very hurt at this moment. She felt a pang of guilt before shyly speaking up, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing a skeleton, at all. I'm just not used to it, I'm really sorry sir." She looked down and made a slight sniffling noise; luckily the skeleton had instantly forgiven her after she had apologized.

The skeleton patted her shoulder, and was pleased it wasn't one of Betelgeuse's bimbos he usually brought to the house. "It is j'ok little one, I did not mean to frighten joo." Rolling his eyes, the man in the red tuxedo makes a puking sound and disrupts the kind moment. "Ok, I'm getting' sick here. Jacques, meet Aaliyah, and vice versa." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders again, then he finally noticed something. She looked as though she had come out of the 1890's and liked to cross-dress. "When exactly did you die and why are you wearing men's clothes?" He probably hadn't noticed due to the fact she fit so perfectly with the outfit.

Aaliyah had short jagged locks of sandy blonde locks that barely brushed against her shoulders. Large, dark, emerald eyes gave her a very innocent appearance. Her figure wasn't too developed for a seventeen year old, but one could easily tell her gender. The other thing about her was that she was slim, and short. Only coming up to Betelgeuse's shoulder. This all seemed to fit into place as though she should have been wearing it. Aaliyah also liked this look, for she had always been a bit of a tomboy and hated the usual girly styles.

Sticking out her tongue, she quickly retorted, "This coming from the man who looked like he just came back from a wedding. I died 2007, car crash. I came from a play where I played one of the leading roles." Betelgeuse looked down at himself, "Oh, right." With a snap of his fingers his body spun and sparked, Aaliyah pushed herself against the wall until it was over. Now he was in a black and white, pinstripe suit.

He turned and chuckled seeing her so surprised and shocked. Pfft… noobies. He then turned to his skeletal friend, "Hey, you mind if she stays here? Juno said I had to watch over her, and you know what Juno is like when she's pissed. Right?" Shuddering Jacques nodded, "Jez I have, but she will have to be only mad at joo. I cannot take anymore guests until I have ze rent!" Betelgeuse scowled, but then a vicious grin slid onto his lips, "What if I showed your mother these pictures of you?" Opening his jacket, he slid out two photographs but had them turned so only the two guys could see them. Jacques gasped, "Sacre bleu! Pleaze don't! Fine, she can stay, az long az she does not wreck anyzing."

Betelgeuse scoffed, "Her, break anything? She's sweet as sugar, right babes?" Politely, Aaliyah nodded before glaring up at him. "Why do you keep calling me babes?" He answered truthfully for once, "I haven't figured out a nickname for you yet." Then he began pulling her inside the room she was to stay in. It was empty, the walls were made out of wood, the wood was dark and smooth against her hands as she slid her hands along the wall. The floor was also made of wood. She looked through the entire room and found it was more like the inside of house. It even had a modern kitchen.

Betelgeuse whistled as he looked around, "Around here, whoever has the gull to open any of these rooms can keep the room until either they move or someone else needs a room. Your lucky you got one so big, of course that doesn't mean it might not have a couple of unwanted surprises. Hmm… it's pretty empty, were gonna have to buy some stuff to fill it with. I'm pretty sure the shocking mall has some furniture stores. I'll pay for it." He made sure Jacques didn't hear that last part, he still had to pay the rent.

The skeleton left, muttering something about how he didn't care anymore and was off to go train. Automatically Betelgeuse grasped Aaliyah's arm and began guiding her back downstairs. She shut the door behind her as he led her away from her room. Down the stairs, through the living room, and through the two front doors. He continued to drag her around the front of the house, and she didn't have the nerve to protest. Finally they came to a car, and this made the girl a little uneasy, "How well do you drive anyway? Do you have license for that matter?"

Shaking his head he watched as Aaliyah took on a look of horror. "Don't worry, I don't need one. Doomie can drive himself, can't cha' Doomie?" With a flicker of headlights it beeped as if in response. Aaliyah's eyes grew and she almost leapt a few feet away, "It- It's alive?!" Betelgeuse rolled his eyes and sighed, "Duh, cars have souls too. They have more control in the afterlife. You see, if there is enough love near an object at all times, that gives them a soul. Same for if you hate something enough. Human emotions are just that strong. Now hop in and we'll go on a shopping spree."

Slowly she walked over to it as if it were going to eat her. This included gluing herself to the wall and sliding down the side of the wall until she was beside the car. Slowly she reached out to grab onto the door's handle, but it was opening by itself. She shrieked and jumped just high enough to hit the shelf of plants above her. Instead of hitting it, her head went through it! When she fell to the ground she expected her head to be throbbing with pain. The only pain she had was on her butt from landing so hard.

"Well there's one thing I don't have to teach ya', now get in the car!" Aaliyah slid into the front seat beside Betelgeuse, and with that the door slammed. Soon the engine was roaring like a beast from Hades, and they were off. The car sped down the long roads where cars were dotting the lanes. Slowly they pulled into the parking lot of a large mall with an equally large sign. It said in bold letters _Shocking Mall_, _the best prices and biggest selection in the Afterlife_ was written in small print.


	3. Aaliyah Who?

Disclaimer: Read the other two chapters for it. I'm too lazy.

Authors Comment: Hi, sorry I haven't updated... I'm extremely lazy. Bite me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, your all awesome!

John Marks moaned as he became conscious, and gazed around him. So much smoke, yet something worried him more. His gaze went to Aaliyah and his jaw dropped at the instant he saw that she had been impaled by a long piece of metal. Instead of weeping or trying to wake her; he panicked. Desperately he unbuckled her and tried to pull her off the spike. He lowered her seat so he could pull her off and soon tried to leave the wreck.

Under the cloak of smoke he slid into the brush by the side of the road. Luckily the cops hadn't been there to see him carrying away the corpse. Where he had gained the strength he needed was a mystery, and so was his reason for not seeking help. John walked through the forest muttering to himself, "Oh no, I can't let them find her. If they see her the higher ups will surely find out what I've been doing. All that work only to be wasted on the death of this wretch!"

John kept running with inhuman speed until he got close to the neighborhood where he lived, which had not been far. He ran to each shadow seeking cover and soon found himself in his front yard. Completely unaware that somebody had seen him, and that somebody had binoculars. Finally he made it into his house and caught his breath. Dropping his load on the floor he fled to the basement, and on the floor was what appeared to be a human sized puppet.

Lydia Deetz, who had witnessed this event with binoculars, was now walking down the sidewalk to the bright lamppost. She had seen a man walk by carrying what looked to be a person. Something had fallen off as he rushed past and curiosity had forced her to investigate. Slowly the gothic woman bent down to pick it up. It was a black top hat.

Lydia turned it over and examined the hat, and afterwards she began to walk away with it. For some reason she felt as though she should keep it and no reasoning from her mind could sway her decision. "I recognize this for some reason. Not just the fact that I've seen tons of top hats, but it's almost like a knew who this belonged to…" Then it finally clicked in her mind. She knew who owned this hat.

Aaliyah had been the teen she met the first time she had moved into her new house. Lydia had moved away from the Maitland's and her father, and especially Delia. After a rough day of unpacking furniture Lydia noticed a girl standing in her doorway. At first she was shocked that she had left the door open, but her look of surprise softened into a smile after seeing the tray with cookies. Mmm… cookies.

She had worn the hat as part of her outfit and had given the cookies to Lydia, saying it was a neighborly thing to do. Afterwards they had a small conversation before Aaliyah had to go. They had become fast friends after that and nearly everyday Aaliyah would show up. The young girl was a lot of help and provided much inspiration for her stories. Then there was also that one night when Lydia's best photos got wrecked because she dropped them in the subway. All of them had been ruined by the many crowds of people. Lydia remembered how she had said she would help to recreate the photos.

Her uncle on the other hand had been the exact opposite the girl. Stuck up and uptight were really the only words to describe the carpenter. Why he was taking care of her, Lydia had no clue, and he never seemed to like the kid. He didn't like Lydia either. Always saying that a love for strange things was not appealing to men and she would never get married thinking like an individual. Why should Aaliyah think of marriage at such a young age anyway?

Might as well return it, Lydia knew that Aaliyah loved the top hat. Quickly she began to walk down the sidewalk to the two story house. When she rung the doorbell no one answered. Her ear was put to the door and Lydia could make out the voice of John; which sounded panicked and frightened. "Oh no, someone's here. This is bad, this is very bad." After many pounds to the door it was finally opened and the flustered face of the man was peeking out the door.

"Well, what is it? Why must you bang on my door at this time of night?!"

"I'm sorry, I found Aaliyah's hat. What's going on in there?"

"Nothing. Give me the damn hat! Aaliyah has been raving on about it getting lost."

"Can I see her, is she o--"

Lydia was cut off when the door was slammed. This was odd. Even for John, but she knew he would never hurt Aaliyah. Would he? She spied the window on the side of the house and stealthily crawled to it. Covered in the shade of night and a curtain, Lydia watched as the man tossed what looked like a body into the fireplace. A scream was uttered by the goth girl, causing John to turn to the window just in time to catch her scrambling down his lawn.

Uncle John gasped and went straight to the fireplace. A poker was grabbed and he started to make his way to the door. Then the carpenter paused where he stood before a smile plastered itself on to his ugly mug. It curled into a broad grin tainted with an all-knowing sense. "Hmm, I can fix this without getting messy, a couple enchantments on the town and everyone will forget Aaliyah. Get rid of the evidence and as long as nobody is reminded of her, she will have never existed."

Down to the basement went the man and he went to work. Rabbit eyes, toad skin, and a couple lizards went into a malicious looking cauldron and a blue fire engulfed the bottom. One last thing went in, and that was the top hat. Once the brew was stirred he started to chant, and as he did a picture of Aaliyah that sat on the mantle of Lydia's fireplace flickered gold. The golden color soon covered the entire picture, and this was just as Lydia had finished calling the police. The girl walked over and tapped the picture frame, which burst into dust milliseconds afterward.

The girl watched as it formed a pile of golden ashes on the mantle. "Freaky… Could it be? No, it can't. Betelge-- No! Don't even mention that perverts name." She would leave and come back with a dustpan, and clean off the golden ash. Maybe she could use it in one of her pictures. For some reason she was tired and couldn't quite remember what she had done merely moments ago. Oh that's right. Lydia was looking at bats silhouettes against the sky and maybe sketch a couple.

After a couple minutes of sketching and watching the bats fly gracefully through the night sky, Lydia went inside to plop down by the TV. It turned on and showed the scene of a major car crash. The reporter came on and started her rant, "This is Julia Montello with breaking news. There seems to be a large pile of golden ash where a car had just been. Witnesses say they saw the car turn to gold and then turn simply to ash. No one knows what could have made this golden ash or who was in this car. Researches say it's merely ash and have found no strange chemicals in it to make it this color. We will bring you more news when we can. Reporting live, Julia Montello."

Lydia knew Betelgeuse couldn't pull of a stunt that big, and why in public? Something was wrong and she wanted to know what had happened. Going downstairs to her picture developing room, Lydia discovered many of her pictures had turned to the gold ash. The girl sighed and tried to clean the ash, and heard the news come back on in the living room.

"Now we are getting more reports off this golden ash. It appears as though every child's yearbook who attended Miss Shannon's School for Girls in recent years has had their yearbooks turn to this strange ash. Our reporters have gone to the school to see if they can find anything. Police have searched the school frantically and found select pictures have turned to ash. Could this be a paranormal event? Is this a sign of U.F.O. activity? More at eleven."

Rolling her eyes she rose from where she had been cleaning a pile of ash. Getting up she walked up the stairs into the main room and looked outside. Gazing out the windows in the living room, she looked towards the house on the other side of the street. A guy named John Marks lived there all alone. How very weird. It wasn't her business so why did she care?

Humming rather contently, John walked up the stairs into the main hall, and with a slight skip in his step; the man moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Yes he still remembered Aaliyah, but he didn't care. She was gone and any information that was about her or held her name was gone. "Well, maybe I'll try again next year. This time I'll need to make it more obedient. Too bad I couldn't take what I wanted from that wretch. I was going to do it today too. All that life… years I could have added to my own, gone."

Sighing, the carpenter would start to make his favorite meal. Steak with a baked potato. He was unaware of the fact that Aaliyah's soul was not dead. He did know that he would have to leave this town within the month before they came for him. They would make sure he was punished severely.


	4. Spider Silk Sheets: Spiders Included

Disclaimer: If you haven't read the first two chapters, then go read them! They have all the info you need.

Author's Note: Ok, the fourth chapter is here early. I hope you like it, and please comment on it! Please review, I love reviews.

The two had walked into the Shocking Mall and gone to the furniture store. While Aaliyah was checking out the merchandise her ghoulish companion was checking out the girls. She was busy examining sheets for her bed. When her eyes came upon what seemed to be normal white sheets. Then she saw the label and nearly gagged. _**Spider Silk Sheets! Spiders Included. **_Maybe she would have bought it if it didn't have spiders in it.

A cold hand suddenly gripped her shoulder firmly, and Aaliyah turned to find herself looking at a terrible wound. Face had been skinned, but those pure white eyeballs were still in sockets. Well, one popped out but the other one stayed. Bony fingers would move up to place it back, and then a smooth, monotone voice spoke out from the monster. "Hey Miss, I see your checking out the spider silk sheets. These are on sale. 50 off only for today."

Shaking her head she steadied herself against the shelf where the sheets were. "Umm, can I get this without the spiders?" The clerk looked a bit disappointed and held up the package. Spiders crawled to the top and seemed to give her the same look as the clerk had. He got closer to her until they were nose to nose. They would be if he had a nose, "Now listen here Miss, these spiders need a home. Preferably your bed. They'll eat the bed bugs, maggots, and everything else. Come on, give them a try."

As wrong as one part of that statement sounded, Aaliyah couldn't help but feel guilty. One side of her wanted to throw-up, and the other side of her wanted to help the spiders. Both sides wanted to scream at just how creepy the guy looked. Gulping she stuttered out an excuse, "I-I die-died because o-o-of a spi-spid-spider." It wasn't the truth but it proved that those acting lessons really were handy.

The man scratched his head which wouldn't have looked so gross if he had skin. Then he looked as though he had just realized something. "Oh! You must be newly dead. Are you? That would explain why you turned two shades whiter and a little green when you saw me. At least you didn't scream. Everyone does that when they see someone like me for the first time. Come with me, I'll help you find something you're a bit more used to. I remember when I died… tragic accident." He grabbed her almost roughly and held her a bit too close before starting up the story of his life. Then they began walking off.

Betelgeuse didn't notice Aaliyah being whisked away because he was too busy chatting up a storm with two skeleton girls. Sure they didn't have a lot of meat on their bones but he had had worse. He was telling them about the time he met George Washington, and when he met every other historic figure.

"So anyway, Washington says he wants to play poker with Rodney Dangerfield and Marie Antoinette. Man that Marie was one hell o' a babe. Not as much as you two are. Hey, how would like to meet Elvis?"

Betelgeuse was about to start his story about meeting Elvis but he was interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Hello Betel, I was wondering where's Aaliyah I need to talk to her. I trust you know where she is?" It was Juno. She dismissed the girls and now stood in front of the greasy ghoul. He rolled his eyes and shouted after the skeletal vixens, "Call me!" Turning back to Juno he let out an irritated growl, "I was this close! This close… sigh. Aaliyah is right over-- What?!"

The girl was gone and Betelgeuse winced as he felt the hateful glare Juno was giving him. He didn't need to see it but knew he eventually would.

"I take it you lost her?"

"Maybe…"

"I knew it, I can't trust you with anything! Your useless!

"Hey don't you dare talk to me like that! I can't help it if the brat got lost."

"If you weren't flirting I'd be able to take her off your hands."

"You know I'm not a babysitter June! She can't get too far, I'll find her."

"You had better! If I don't get in touch with her it will be your head on the chopping block, not mine!"

Betelgeuse could only sigh in response, and with that he would begin walking in the direction of where she had just been. Looking around he could see no sign of where she had gone. He now floated along the aisles and asked random people he saw. None had seen her. It was as if she was gone from the Neitherworld. With a huff of annoyance he continued his search.

Aaliyah was now looking at the man in pure horror. His grip was now like iron and he was speaking in a more menacing tone. He was talking about how he could have been the king of the Afterlife. Was he crazy? It didn't matter anymore, what mattered was where the hell he was taking her. Hopefully it would be away from this freak.

The man would finally stop at a tan colored door. He reached for the knob and turned it. The first thing she saw was a large mirror. Shelves upon shelves of wonderful items laced the tall walls. All sorts of things that she liked and thought would match her room perfectly were all bunched together. Meanwhile the man had let go and was now standing by the door. "The mirror there is for free. It looks like your style."

The mirror he had been taking about certainly was. The black frame had strange carvings of beautiful creatures. Each creature had a gem for eyes, and each gem was unique. Aaliyah finally had a chance to look at herself after she had died. She had not realized just how different she looked dead. Now she felt truly dead and it frightened her.

No heat, barely any color, and she looked so… natural. As though she were meant to be dead.

Tears flooded her eyes as a slim hand reached up to touch her cheek. Nothing. No pulse and absolutely no warmth. Taken a back by the image, Aaliyah found that once more her shoulders were held. The creature behind her spoke, but there was an absence of caring that she would normally expect. "Your dead. There is nothing you can do about it, except go on with your afterlife. It is a shame you died so young, never really fulfilled the life you used to lead. Poor girl."

The man gave her the mirror, and Aaliyah began to browse through the aisles aimlessly. Finally she had taken everything she wanted for now. Some decorations and such that would suite her new abode. He would go to the cash register in the room and scan them all. Everything she had gotten was for free. After words she took the couple of bags she had but had to roll the mirror out due to the fact that it was 5 feet tall. Now back to her guardian.

Betelgeuse had lost all patience with Aaliyah and was thinking about just plain ditching her. Finally he caught sight of the back of the girl. Instantly he was at her side and was forcing her to turn around. His anger had vanished at the sight of the girl's face, and the overwhelming sadness it had concerned him. "You ok? What happened? You just took off and I was worried sick about you. Did somebody do something to you, and how the hell did you get all this stuff with no cash?"

Aaliyah looked up at him and he was not expecting what he heard next. As blunt as her statement would be, it was said with such hopelessness. "I'm dead. No warmth… no pulse. I'm so cold…" Betelgeuse held her close and rocked her. It was very strange to be held by such a man. The scent would have been unbearable if not for the comfort that his grasp held. He could only offer her one thing. "You'll get used to it. Everybody does."

They walked through the store and to the parking lot; not a word was said. The drive home was much like the walk. Betelgeuse did attempt to cheer up the girl but to no avail. Once they got to the roadhouse they would be greeted by Ginger and Jacques. Aaliyah could only force a smile, and quickly made her way to her room. After closing the door she would glance around. All the walls were bare. There didn't seem to be any doors.

There was a hallway, and just small entrances branched off from it. So many rooms to explore. Then she noticed there was one door. It was at the very end of the main hallway. Aaliyah walked briskly to the door, and with no hesitation, she threw open the door. She looked into the darkness and found herself paralyzed with fear. Something was watching her.

Quickly the door was slammed shut and then she fell back to the floor. It had been a terrifying feeling, but she decided that as long as she kept the door shut, she wouldn't feel that strange feeling she just had. Getting up and patting herself down she peered in all the side rooms until she found one that looked like a bedroom. In fact it looked like her dream bedroom.

It had one large window to the opposite side of the door. Red curtains blocked most of the light pouring in. The room was all black. Black walls, black rug, and it actually had some furniture. A black leather couch, television, and a bed. The bed was very unusual. Red pillows and a black comforter, both appeared to be made of silk. This was extremely strange.

Someone must have been living there before her. Maybe she would ask Betelgeuse about it when she was done decorating. It was a wonderful room and she didn't want to give it up. It almost felt like it had been set up for her. She stood before the curtains and pulled them apart; there was a beach. Wait, what the hell?

Aaliyah was deeply confused, and closed the curtains before pulling them apart again. The beach had been replaced with a train coming towards her. Shrieking, Aaliyah closed them once again and waited for the train to hit her. After a moment or two she thought it was safe to look again. Before she could, Betelgeuse had started to shout her name. Boy, did she have some things to talk to him about.


End file.
